Case closed Generation 2
by GodlessSavior
Summary: jimmy and rachel have a son. he surprises everyone with his extreme knowledge. please read. possible oneshot. please tell me if you think that i should write more please. please review. no flames please but constructive critisism is more than welcome.


Untitled

Chapter 1

By Son of the Specter 992

(AN: I'm writing this fic because I'm having major writers block from my Framed story. If you could, read that too and help me out. Oh well, please review. Normal disclaimers apply.)

"okay people, we're pretty much done here. From the lack of evidence pointing to murder, we're closing this case as a suicide. You can all go now." Inspector McGuire exclaimed to the three people in the room. The police force was investigating the death of a wealthy banker. The deceased, Edward Lumben, age 68, was found in his room with a knife in his chest. The door was locked.

Mr. Lumben had been throwing a party for his co-workers at the bank he worked at. At about 5:00 pm, all but three guests left. At 6:00, Mr. Lumben went up to his room. The body was found at about 6:30. Estimated time of death was 6:15. The police came at about 7:00. When the police got there, there was a wet muddy footprint found outside of the door. It had not yet been identified.

The suspects were the three guests that were still there. Samuel Lumben, age 68, the victim's twin brother, and ex-karate champion and still physically fit. Gloria Seland, age 63, clerk at the bank and friend of the victim.

"I agree with McGuire. We have determined that the shoe is from the victim's closet but we can't figure anything else out." Jimmy Kudo the 28 year old detective was standing in the door way while he spoke. His son Seth, age 5, was hiding behind his leg.

Everyone started to leave when a small voice called out. "You're wrong daddy!" everyone turned and looked at Seth who was now standing by the window. "You're forgetting to factor the time that it takes for the mud to dry."

Jimmy looked at his son with surprise. Seth was always a shy kid who Jimmy and Rachel agreed would prosper educationally if Jimmy took him on cases. He also would go with Rachel to karate classes. He was about to get his black belt the next day.

Seth continued. "Different kinds of mud take different amounts of time to dry. The mud that was found outside of the room is the same that is found all around the house which takes about 15 minutes to dry. If the police got here 45 minutes after the victim was killed than the footprint would have had to have been planted there after the murder." The police fell over in bewilderment. "But when I looked out of the window I found two clues that point to the murderer. There is a bit of rope attached to the balcony above which proves that the suspect climbed up here with a rope. There is also a dry muddy footprint on the wall that is starting to crumble and fall which means that it has been there for about 45 minutes to an hour. Almost everyone here is either too weak or too old to climb a rope." He could hear a loud grump from about everyone in the room. "The only people here who could commit such an act are me and the victim's brother, Samuel Lumben."

Everyone was shocked. They then tuned their faces and stared at Mr. Lumben. He let out a laugh. "Alright, so I killed him. There was a million dollars in it for me. Who wouldn't kill anyone for a chance to be a millionaire? It's shocking that my plan was found out by a five year old. Sorry kid, you just ruined my life so now I must end yours." He pulled the knife out of the victim's chest and charged at Seth.

Inspector McGuire was shocked. He looked at Jimmy who was laughing his head off and yelled. "Jimmy you imbecile, he's going to kill your son. How can you stand there laughing?"

"Don't worry inspector, Seth has this handled."

The inspector watched as Seth took a karate pose and kicked the knife with so much force that the blade went flying off. He recoiled and sent a punch with full force into the stomach. Mr. Lumben fell over onto the floor, unconscious.

Inspector McGuire was amazed. Seth looked at his father. "did I beat him up to much daddy?" he asked Jimmy. McGuire fell over in embarrassment.

"you did great Seth. Your mother will be so proud." Jimmy patted his son on the head. "you might want to take this man into custody now. Ask him who hired him. If he doesn't talk, tell him that you'll send Seth back in." Jimmy picked Seth and gave him a piggy-back ride all the way to the car. As they drove away Inspector McGuire wiped the sweat off of his head and stated to no one in particular, "great, just what we need, another wise guy Kudo."

(AN: hoped you liked it. Please review. No flames please but constructive criticism is more than welcome. I need your opinion though, should I write more? Please help. Thanks.)


End file.
